This invention generally relates to an improved container constructed by folding a flat blank to form a decorative or non-decorative container assembly having a unique appearance and advantages. In particular, the container of the present invention is quickly and easily formed into a finished presentation enclosure from an initially non-folded blank in such a way that the natural human movements are utilized in the construction. The formed enclosure provides a simple yet durable construction which may be advantageously decorated by a variety of techniques to yield an aesthetically pleasing appearance and construction.
There are known in the prior art a variety of containers, such as the conventional card board box or the like. The standard box is formed in a rolled construction such that two ends thereof are secured to one another and subsequently folded to a flat position for shipping and handling until use. These containers must be made of a strong material and are normally stored in a folded condition which may create deterioration of the material at the fold lines and subsequent cracking or tearing of such material. Other constructions may use a flat blank material having fold lines formed therein which will subsequently be folded to its desired shape. Several examples of these type of containers may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,922 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,619 showing containers particularly constructed for holding and serving food type products. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,922, the flat blanks used in the construction of the container are noted to be initially preassembled by folding sides of the container to their erect positions such that closure tabs may be glued or fastened to an adjacent side wall. The container then includes fold lines to allow folding the preassembled container to a somewhat flat position similar to that of a common card board box or the like. It is noted that in the construction of the container there are necessarily formed closure tabs, inserts or hooks which must be painstakingly physically coupled with each other, or by the use of glue or other fastening means.
It should be recognized that the provision of closure tabs, inserts or the like make construction of the container much more complicated and time consuming and many times will include complicated folding techniques hindering use of the container. Another foldable container is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,907, wherein a blank of material includes a large number of fold lines to form reinforced sides and bottom areas as well as a top portion which includes engaging tabs to secure the top portion with the container. This container also includes joining elements which are made to overlap the inner surfaces of respected side portions to which they are attached. It should be recognized that the construction of the container in this invention requires a multitude of folds to be formed in the container for proper functioning rendering use thereof somewhat inconvenient and cumbersome.